


Yuuri's Favorite Dishes

by Lady_Hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Soulmates, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-shot: Happy birthday, Yuuri!Viktor makes Yuuri his favorite birthday dishes. And provides an alternate way to work off the calories.





	Yuuri's Favorite Dishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serena+Rivera).



> Dedicated to the lovely Serena Rivera

When the first rays of light began to peak through the heavy curtains in the bedroom, Viktor woke naturally. He let himself indulge in the warmth of the person in his arms—smiling when they pressed closer to his bare skin. Even without seeing the other, his heart felt full. Love, adoration, and gratitude quickly filling each crevice of his soul. He opened his eyes to fully appreciate the beautiful man he was lucky enough to call his husband.

They had been married for six months and the honeymoon phase had yet to wear off. Viktor didn’t believe it ever would. Today was the same, yet different from the others. November 29th, Yuuri’s 26th birthday. It often got lost in the shuffle thanks to how the Figure Skating season worked. While his husband had qualified for the Grand Prix Final—bringing home another two gold medals—Viktor made plans to celebrate today as it should every year.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his husband’s messy black hair and muttered his “I love you,” as was custom at this point. Then came the hard part—untangling himself from the other. Yuuri always joked and called Viktor the clingy one. He would never, ever tell anyone just how tightly his husband held on to him every night.

Since Yuuri’s arrival in his life, Viktor had become selfish. Before this, he did not care what people knew. Now, he kept the best things to himself.

Yuuri sleepily grumbled at the light movement of him leaving the bed but settled quickly. He set to prepare for the rest of the day. Mama Hiroko had sent several special spices for this occasion along with a very detailed video of how to prepare his husband’s favorite meal.

Katsudon for breakfast was probably unusual, but Viktor had no intention of leaving the apartment today. Or tomorrow, if he had his way. Was it reckless right before the GPF? Probably. Did he care? Not one bit. He took Makkachin for a brief walk outside before settling in to the task of cooking his husband an amazing dish.

He thought of all the times Yuuri had cooked this for them. It never tasted as good as his mothers, his husband would insist. Viktor couldn’t taste the difference because it was made by the person he loved the most. When he reached out to Mama Hiroko for advice, she said that everything they had done was fine. However, Viktor insisted on having the seasonings from Japan for this recipe attempt.

Just for Yuuri.

Listening to Mama Hiroko give instructions in the background gave the illusion that he was back in Hasetsu. They had spent many mornings cooking together. Both conversing in heavily accented English and still finding common ground. He smiled at the memories. It was almost like then. Except she wasn’t constantly bumping into him while she worked to manage the dozens of other items cooking while he focused on the one.

It was clear that Mama Hiroko was used to having the space to herself. Being allowed to stay there throughout the mornings was a high honor. It’s how he knew that she loved and accepted him.

The familiar scent of the dish began to fill the apartment. He knew that it wouldn’t be long until Yuuri woke up and joined him in the kitchen. There were only a couple of steps left before the dish would be complete. As Viktor was scooping the rice into a bowl, his husband stumbled through the hallway and into the kitchen.

Sleep still evident on the other’s face. Yuuri blinked and took in the scene.

“Vitya, what’s going on?”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. “Morning, my love. Happy birthday. Did you sleep well?”

Yuuri took this opportunity to kiss him on the lips. “Always when your coach drills your programs before the final.”

Viktor had insisted they work hard on the program yesterday. His husband asked why considering there was still a week before the GPF, but he kept it a secret. If they weren’t going to be on the ice for at least a day, he wanted to make sure they were in good shape.

“Sit, breakfast is almost done.”

Yuuri shuffled to the dining room table, giving Makkachin lots of love on the way there. Viktor placed the remaining ingredients in both bowls before serving the dish. He sat beside his husband and immediately noticed the frown on the other’s face. Had he messed up?

“My love, what’s wrong?”

“It’s katsudon.”

He let out a small laugh. “I know. I made it.”

“But I’m not allowed to have it. The Grand Prix Final is next week and I have to watch my weight.”

Ah. He really should have thought this through before surprising his husband. “Yuuuuuri, it’s your birthday. You’re allowed to indulge on your birthday.”

His husband remained conflicted. “But…”

“Yuuri, look at me.” The response was immediate, chocolate eyes meeting his own. “I love you no matter what you look like. Mama sent me the super-secret family recipe for your birthday. She knew how much it would mean to you since I couldn’t take you to Japan this year. Please forget about the calorie count for today. Your coach already gave me approval. He said you worked extra hard yesterday and deserved a break.”

A wink was tossed for good measure and a small smile made its way on to his husband’s lips. “Okay,” Yuuri said quietly.

Together, they ate the meal.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri moaned after the first bite. “This is just like home.”

Viktor felt his heart burst in happiness. It was the first bite that threw all doubts and fears out the window. They indulged in food and even dessert. Fluff cake with mixed berries, lemon zest, and whipped cream.

He sang “Happy birthday” to his beloved with Makkachin adding in a few howls when Viktor hanged on the “to you’s.”

When the food was finished, and dishes being washed, he could feel his husband worrying again. He sat on the couch next to his beloved. “What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful…”

He knew that the guilt was coming back. “You’re worried about the calorie count again.”

Yuuri nodded. “I can’t thank you enough for making the dish. It was just like home. I just don’t want to lose sight of the Grand Prix Final.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. “I’m not offended.”

“No?”

He pulled back and smiled. “Not at all. I knew you would want to work it off after we finished. But we’re not going to the rink.”

The frown returned to his husband’s face. “We’re not?”

He stood and walked to the entrance of the hallway before turning around to his husband. “I had a few other activities in mind that are just as effective.” A wink for good measure. With that, Viktor turned around and sauntered off to the bedroom. Behind him, he heard Yuuri scrambling to get off the couch.

Ever so persuasive, Viktor definitely got his way.

The looks at the rink when they returned for training were well worth it.


End file.
